


A blue moon ago...

by Krazy_n_Nerdy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Other, Poem/poetry, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_n_Nerdy/pseuds/Krazy_n_Nerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many moons ago, I sat there, young and ready to explore the world. Ready to experience the magic of being older and finding my way through. I had all the confidence that comes hand in hand with bliss and naivety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A blue moon ago...

**Author's Note:**

> This started off a poem for a friend who saved my life one summer but those memories lead to all those conversations shared and the emotions it brought out in our lives. It then became a reflection of where we stood at that point and time in life.

So many moons ago, I sat there, young and ready to explore the world. Ready to experience the magic of being older and finding my way through. I had all the confidence that comes hand in hand with bliss and naivety. Oh such blindness and self-assertion back in those days.

Reality didn't match up with what I'd been lead to believe. The harsh edges were brought into focus, the soft haziness clouding our views were made to fade. What we read, the stories, the messages read turned to be nothing more than printed words, simple text. Daydreams were torn apart by the thorns of real life. Dreams and promises just became unbroken lies, waiting to hurt you and disappoint you. 

Jaded, they call you. Realistic, that's what you call yourself. 

Once you were ready to take on the world... now you're just trying to take back control of your life.

All those many moons ago, the person radiating with confidence, happiness, excitement and oh so ready to start on this grand adventure....

you haven't been this person in oh so long.... you miss that person. 

If you could build a time machine.... if only....

all those moons ago, so many stormy nights have since passed you by, filling your life...

All those moons ago, if only you could go back and warn yourself. If only you could slow yourself a bit and appreciate all you had then.

What you took for granted and were sure to lose

I'd go back to then, if only to remember what it felt like to feel all those emotions, if only to remember what living outside of these gray shadows feels like because that's what you are now. This is your life, all you know and for a moment....

For a moment it'd be nice to pretend, pretend we're back to our innocent youth and we're still babes in the way of life. We're still redeemable and we know happiness in its simplicity, Joy isn't a stranger to us... 

If only for a moment, close your eyes and remember all those moons ago before you became a broken soul, a jaded statistic. 

Oh how I long for the person who was all those moons ago.


End file.
